1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for the production of a textile product, in particular a textile product provided with a motif having reflecting properties.
2. State of the Art
DE 1 446 828 A1 discloses a reflecting transfer film and a process for the production of reflex-reflecting articles, for example for marking articles of clothing. The transfer film has a transfer layer comprising an adhesive layer and a rubber-like binding agent layer disposed thereon with incorporated microballs projecting partially therefrom, and a protective layer which is disposed on the adhesive side of the transfer layer and which can be pulled off. On its front side the transfer layer has a dimensionally stable carrier substrate which can be pulled off dry after the gluing-on operation. To transfer it onto an article of clothing a hot iron is firmly pressed onto the carrier substrate of the assembly and then the carrier substrate is pulled off the reflex-reflecting transfer film. To apply markings of different kinds of shapes the motifs in question firstly have to be cut out and then applied to the subjacent article of clothing or fabric.
It is further known in the state of the art for reflecting motifs which are transferred onto a textile product such as for example an article of clothing, in particular individual or free-standing letters, to be provided with a peripherally extending seam after the transfer operation, which admittedly in consideration of the resulting combination of reflecting and non-reflecting reproduction of the motif, leads to attractive effects, but that makes the process overall in consideration of the multiplicity of process steps required and in particular the cutting operation which is complex depending on the respective motif involved complicated and also expensive (as a consequence of the costly laser apparatuses generally used for the cutting operation).